Rebel Riots
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: A humorous story about the Beybladers where secrets are revealed.


Sorry for not updating so long. I have writers block and i have summer school and work to deal with at the moment. I'm working on Vampire Love at the moment and a bit on Loving a Phoenix. Hope u all will forgive me.

**Rebel Riots**

**Chapter 1**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No, Kotaro"

"Are we there now?"

"NO"

Silence...

"How about no...OW! What did you do that for Reiko?" asked Kotaro clutching his head.

"Because you're starting to be annoying," said Reiko.

"Both of you be quiet or I'll regret ever taking you two with me," said Alessandro.

Both of them did stop since neither of them wanted to argue anymore especially with their older brother. Reiko and Kotaro, however, were twins.

Reiko had knee-length raven black hair and light golden eyes. She wore a red sleeveless tank top that shows off a some of her stomach. A black skirt with two red belts hanging loose on it and black high-heel boots.

Kotaro had the same hair except it was shorter than hers and was always tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were the same too, but his were a darker shade than his twin's eyes. He wore a black button-up shirt that was currently unbuttoned to show off his muscular chest. He also wore matching black pants and his black/white sneakers.

Alessandro was Reiko's and Kotaro's older brother. He has the same black hair tied in a ponytail, except it was a little past shoulder length and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with several buttons undone with a blue t-shirt underneath and matching black pants. He also wore black sneakers to complete his outfit.

"I don't get why we have to go to this reunion party," mumbled Kotaro.

"You're going because it's been a while since you guys last seen your friends. Also the party is at Tyson's place, so you guys will have lots of fun." sighed Alessandro.

"I don't mind going. I can't wait to see the others again." said Reiko excitedly.

"The one you really want to see is Kai," sniggered Kotaro.

"What is that suppose to mean?" growled Reiko.

"Admit it, you like him." smirked Kotaro.

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"I do not have a crush on Kai!" shouted Reiko.

"Both of you be quiet!" yelled Alessandro.

Both Kotaro and Reiko immediately quieted down. Neither of them talked for the rest of the time.

**At the Reunion Party**

"Wow, I can't believe everybody's actually here," said Tyson excitedly.

"Of course, everyone's here. It is a reunion party after all," laughed Ray.

It was true that everyone was there. The All Stars, Majestics, Psychics, Barthez Battalion, White Tigers, Saint Shields, BEGA, Demolition Boys, Dark Bladers, and even some of the Bladesharks were there too.

"Hey, look there's Zeo," yelled Tyson.

All them immediately split up. Tyson ran over to the Psychics to talk to Zane and Zeo. Max went to the All Stars to see his mom and former teammates. Ray went to greet his old team, the White Tigers and Kai went to his former team, the Demolition Boys.

All of them were so busy trying to catch up with each other that they didn't even know that three very familiar people had just entered the room.

"You guys didn't forget about me, did ya?" chuckled a familiar angelic voice.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see who had spoken. It was none other than Reiko Hino herself. The BladeBreakers' coach was back.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see," she said.

"Reiko! When did you get here?" questioned Kenny.

"A couple of minutes ago," said Kotaro.

"Kotaro, you're here too?" said Max.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Even Alessandro is here," smiled Kotaro while pointing at his and Reiko's older brother behind them.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Let's get this party started!" shouted Reiko.

**After the Party**

The party was great and most of the team had gone back home or to their hotels. The only ones that stayed were the Demolition Boys, Mariam, Reiko, and Kotaro. Their older brother, however, left early since he had to go to work first thing in the morning. It was a good thing that they had their stuff with them since they usually spent most of their time at Tyson's place during the past summers.

"I'm bored," said Tyson as he sat on the couch.

Nobody replied to him, however, they knew he was right. Everybody was bored. Reiko was sitting on the window sill reading the same magazine for the seventh time. Kotaro was so bored he had fallen asleep on the floor near the door that leads into the garden. Tala and his team were playing cards with Kai and Kai was winning. Ray, Max, Hilary, and Mariam were watching the others play cards and Tyson was lounging on the couch flipping though the channels with the remote.

"What's are we gonna do? I'm bored." said Reiko.

"I know what we can do!" exclaimed Tyson jumping up from the couch.

"What?" asked Reiko.

"We'll all play Truth or Dare!" shouted Tyson.

"Okay," replied Ray as he and the others got up from their seats and sat around Tyson.

Reiko woke up her her twin and sat next to Hilary with Kotaro next to her, who was still half-asleep. Kai and the Demolition Boys also decided to play.

Tyson put a bottle in the middle and spun it until it stopped at Max.

"Truth or dare, Maxie?" grinned Tyson.

"Um...Dare." exclaimed Max.

"I dare you to smell everyone in this room and say what they smell like." said Tyson.

"That's is the most stupidest and idiotic dare ever, Tyson." said Kotaro.

"Shut up!" yelled Tyson.

"Just do the dare, Max. It's just a simple dare." said Hilary.

"Just do the dare. The consequence for a person who doesn't perform the dare or answer the truth must go skinny dipping in...Kai's swimming pool and we have to watch them get into the pool and swim 10 laps." shouted Tyson.

Kai glared at Tyson for mentioning someone has to go skinny dipping into HIS swimming pool. _However, I wouldn't mind if Reiko goes skinny dipping in my pool with only me watching her swim 10 laps._ thought Kai. Kai mentally kicked himself when he started to imagine her in his pool swimming completely naked. He knew she would never do that...unless he dared her to do that, but decided against it since she would never like him for doing that to her.

"Okay, I'll do the dare." said Max.

Max went to Tyson first and sniffed at him.

"I smell hamburgers."

Max moved on to the next person and continued until he reached his seat.

Mariam-flowers

Hilary-honey

Ray-spring water

Kai-winterfresh

Tala-peppermint

Bryan-cologne

Spencer-sweat

Ian-cookies

Reiko-strawberries

Kotaro-blueberries

Max returned to his seat once he finished the dare and spun the bottle. It spotted and pointed at Hilary.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Max.

"Um...truth," replied Hilary.

"Who do you like?" asked Max.

Hilary blushed and said, "I like...Tyson..."

Kuro and Kotaro grinned as Tyson's mouth dropped. The other didn't seem surprised since they all knew Hilary had a crush on him.

"Let's get on with the game," said Kuro to break up the silence.

Hilary nodded in agreement and spun the bottle.


End file.
